The Valkyrie
by emeraldValkyrie
Summary: Astrid Hofferson, with no one to call family, lieutenant of Niflheim, is sent to protect the son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, of Helheim's greatest enemy: The Chief of Asgard. She takes the mission as she does any, but finds that she can enjoy his company. Normal life seemed to affect her. And falling in love was not the plan. Modern/Agent AU. Hiccstrid.
1. Send the Warrior

**I don't own anything. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SEND THE WARRIOR**

The phone rang loudly through the office space. The man picked it up, scowling, and the ringing ceased.

"Hello, this is Stoick Haddock speaking."

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"If this is a joke, your device will be tracked."

The door opened, and a lanky teenager passed through, an image similar to his mother's. His dark hair was wild, his hazel eyes wide and intelligent, his sharp jaw slightly bruised from falling the day before.

He mouthed, _Is now a bad time? _

His father gave a small nod, but as soon as he placed his phone down, the device exploded, sending every person in there flying back.

* * *

"Chief Grimborne?"

The man looked up, cold blue eyes searing into the soldier's own. His posture was arrow straight, standing stiffly as he waited for a cue.

"At ease, Captain," the Chief ordered, looking up from the papers he'd been reading over. "What is it?"

"Sir, there has been a bombing at the Berkian Military Headquarters, Chief General Haddock's office. Eight are injured, and information on us has been obliterated in the destruction."

"Casualties?"

"The Chief and his son, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third. Nobody else was in the general vicinity. The bomb was activated at thirteen-hundred hours. The CCTV was damaged and we couldn't decipher anything else."

The Chief nodded thoughtfully. "Is the General alright?"

"He is in a coma as we speak."

"The son?"

"Shrapnel sliced his cheek, but unharmed." The soldier was close to the Chief, and as he saw the higher-ranking officer furrow his brow and bite his lip, he asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Well, the son is obviously vulnerable. He is now most likely targeted…" He pulled up a file on Haddock, Hiccup. "Student of Archi University, earning a degree in engineering… and could be used as leverage against the Chief."

"What should we do, sir?"

"Well, we could allow the ABI handle this, but since it is an attack on a high-ranking officer, the son is most likely a target."

"But you might have something else in mind…?"

He nodded. "Do you have the knowledge of The Valkyrie?"

The soldier's eyes widened. "Your...?" Though he was a high-ranking officer, his identity was unknown to those outside of their area, even in the military.

"Yes. I suspect you know how she gained the name 'Valkyrie', in place of her biological name, correct?"

"Yes sir." Memories of the defeated terrorists on the news flashed in his mind.

"She could act as a protector, but send us information. Knowing the enemy could allow us to defeat them."

"You mean…"

The Chief of the Reapers nodded.

"How long do you think you can hold her there?"

"We shall see."

"What if they discover her?"

"She's the Valkyrie. If they even have a _doubt, _she would get out of there."

The Captain frowned. "Surely they'd recognize her. The infamous Valkyrie—"

"Who had gone on her own, defeated multiple terrorists, assassinated many, and has only had training in the army Helheim, is a First Lieutenant, with only her half-brother as a companion, no personal connection to her father… at least by solid evidence."

"And Helheim would gladly send her in if the idea were in their brains." He tilted his head. "How will we do that?"

The Colonel smiled. "I have an idea. No matter, what, she is going to Berk."

* * *

She fell to the bed, rubbing her tired eyes.

Untying her braid, her blonde locks cascaded down her back and ended at her waist, her ice-blue eyes falling on her battle-axe. She picked it up, the feeling comforting in her scarred palms. On the blade was a signature.

"I miss you," she murmured, caressing the cool metal. There was two knocks on her barrack door and a loud voice.

"Lieutenant Valkyrie, you are needed by General Wing in her office now."

She sat up, adjusting her silver-camouflage cargo pants and shirt and placed her hair back in a braid, swiftly exiting the barrack within one minute.

She reached the office within minutes, only receiving a few stares from privates.

_Good. _

She knocked.

"Enter."

Wait.

That was _not _her General's voice.

"Lieutenant Valkyrie, I said, _enter_."

Hand on her dagger, she opened the door, heart racing. A man stood at the desk, well built and militant. She scowled.

"Where is the General?"

"You should worry about yourself," he said, voice rough. "I have a specific mission for you…"

* * *

College could not have gone worse.

Everybody looked at him differently, staring at him, whispering, and avoided him, as if _he _would explode.

Gritting his teeth as he heard a _stupid pun about the explosion, _he made his way to his class and tried to focus on the lecture… but the professor's words went in one ear and out the other, the words in the paper swam, and he couldn't concentrate. His mind was somewhere else.

Just _seeing _his father in a cast filled him with worry. His friend's uncle Bjorn the Boarish had fallen into a coma from a car accident, and he'd never woken up. And the explosion worsened his anxiety and paranoia.

When the class was dismissed, he bolted out, heading for Archipelago's Cafe, trying to get food he hadn't eaten in the past twenty-four hours.

_I have to get this anxiety under control, _he thought. _Maybe I should go to training early today_.

Though he was constantly wondering. How? Why? At that moment, how did they manage to activate the bomb? How did they get it _in _the office, out of anywhere? It could've been the mess hall, the training area, the gym, everywhere else _except _his office.

He knew his father was extremely powerful, but the danger of acquiring his rank as Chief suddenly became real to him.

_He might lose his father. _

No. He's way too stubborn to die. He never gives up. He always fights. He'd win. Right?

Lost in his own thoughts, he bumped into somebody outside of the cafe, and he was already muttering an apology when he met her eyes.

He didn't know whether to be scared or mesmerized. Her eyes were stormy, blue frost searing into his mind. At the same time, it was such a beautiful shade, but almost… broken.

"Uh-uh, I-I am so so sorry, my Thor, I'm an idiot, I'm sorry…" What was wrong with him? He didn't stutter! Ever since middle school, at least.

"You're Hiccup." It wasn't a question. Her voice was sharp, cold as the snow around them, giving away no emotion.

"Uh, yes, um… How do you know that?" She was _beautiful_. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, small snowflakes caught on golden strands, shorter locks framing her pale face. She was only a couple inches shorter than him, but she was slim and strong, jeans, combat boots, and a deep red shirt protected her skin from the cold, as well as a navy blue coat.

But she tackled him. To the ground.

He saw stars as his head hit the asphalt, severely confused and dazed. She sat above him, two knives in her hands, sitting up and slicing one man's throat open.

She grabbed the Glock from the man's holster, strapping her knives in their sheaths.

"Stay still!" She ordered, before jumping to her feet.

She aimed closely at the attackers, using the garbage can nearby as a barrier, each time she pulled the trigger, the enemy went down.

She heard footsteps behind her, and she turned swiftly, hitting the attacker in the head with the butt of her gun, before shooting him twice in the chest.

Hiccup sat up, breathing hard, and turned to the person who'd just taken down several men within a minute. A crowd from the cafe had surrounded the two, and immediately recognized the blonde warrior. Whispers immediately spread, phones capturing pictures of the mysterious woman.

_Somebody call Security._

_Is that really her?_

_What is she doing here?_

"What-what was— What just happened?"

She smiled, helping him up easily and smiling mirthlessly, tilting her head back the slightest bit to meet his eyes.

"I'm the Valkyrie. I'm your bodyguard."

* * *

"Wh—Hold on! What?!" His voice had risen an octave, his eyes wide with surprise.

"It was suggested to the Army of Helheim that I were to protect you after the bombing incident." It was flat, not giving him any assurance.

"Protect? Why would I need to be protected?!" He realized the stupidity of his words and tried to amend his sentence. His father had placed him in hand-to-hand combat training since he was twelve. "I mean, who would hurt me?" He amended carefully.

"Your father keeps his business private, doesn't he?" She guessed. "With his… situation, you are incredibly vulnerable. To any attack."

"Okay, I understand that, but our house is already rigged with security."

"Hiccup, you're missing the point," she said. "Everywhere you go, someone will try to attack you. Right here? They were Berserker Soldiers."

As hard as he tried, he wouldn't be able to get out of this one. He hated the feeling of being protected. He could take care of himself.

_Your dad would want you to be protected. _

"Okay," he said, swallowing his pride. "Let's go home."

"Stop."

The two turned to the voice. A heavily-built man came towards them, smartly dressed in his black suit. "I'm Agent Larcent. Valkyrie, correct?"

"Yes," she answered curtly. "Keep this situation secret. This man here is a target to all enemies of Berk..."

As she spoke, Hiccup's heard continued to accelerate. He was in danger. He might die. But he can take care of himself. Couldn't he? Gods, he was pathetic.

_That's why she's here. _

"Hiccup."

He swiftly turned his head to the infamous Valkyrie.

"We'll take my SUV to your house," she said, walking briskly towards the large car. The larger agent patted him on the back, nearly knocking the wiry man over.

"With her, you'll be fine," he said.

* * *

The car ride was silent, even though Hiccup had many more questions that shouldn't be asked. But he recognized her face, but couldn't really tell who she was. It wasn't from newspapers or outside information. It was a memory, as if he personally knew her.

"When did you join the military?" He asked cautiously, not knowing the sentimental value of anything that he might say.

Did her imagine her grip on the steering wheel tighten? "Why do you want to know?" She replied coldly.

He glanced her way. "I recognize you."

She sighed irritably, the first emotion he'd seen from her. "I have appeared on the news before, you have most likely seen me from there."

"No," he said, gazing out the window. The sky was settling into twilight, the trees and signs passing by in a blur. "In fact, you remind me of someone I used to know." When she raised an eyebrow, he continued. "When I was younger, there was this girl. I remember her name, it was divine beauty in Old Norse." Distant memories appeared in his mind. "She was tough, and strong. She was expelled for the rest of the year for attacking one of the kids who had bullied me. She was supposed to come back in sixth grade, but I never saw her again."

When he faced her again, she was pale as snow, knuckles white on the steering wheel, eyes filled with fury.

"Did I do some—"

"It would be better if you did not speak," she said, voice strained. "I must focus."

The rest of the trip was silent, with Hiccup fidgeting apprehensively and the bodyguard's gaze locked on the road.

_What did I do? Shoot, was it my mentioning of that girl? Gods, what was that girl's name?_

They pulled into the Haddock Hall driveway, which led to the large contemporary house. Immediately, she noticed several cameras as she took out the keys, turning the engine off.

She opened the door and slammed it with much more vigor than needed. Immediately, the front door to the house flew open, revealing the large shape of his godfather.

"'Iccup!" He wrapped his arms around his skinny frame, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe. "Are ye okay? Were ye hurt?"

"I'm fine," he reassured him. He turned to his… companion? She was already at his side, hand outstretched.

"Good evening," she said, voice formal. "Hiccup was in a shoot-out. I am his bodyguard."

He placed his prosthetic hand on her shoulder. "Thank yeh, lass. Ma' name is Gobber." He motioned them to go inside. "Come in! It's freezing."

They entered the house, the familiar warmth of the home calming Hiccup as they approached the couch, where a laptop rested, as well as multiple files of papers haphazardly sorted into separate piles.

"I've bee' tryin' ta find out who bombed yer father's office," He said, then turned to the newcomer. "I don't mean tah be rude, but what're yeh doin' here, lass?"

Hiccup pursed his lips. "There was an agent that helped me after a shooting." He gestured to her. "She saved me."

She nodded. "I am from Helheim. Trained First Lieutenant and top of my class. Gobber, my only intention is that your son is safe and that no other military, _especially _soldiers of the Outcasts, the Berserkers, and the Reapers. They train harder than Helheim and will go through any procedure, go against any moral, and break anybody who could get in their way. They will not be able to get a hold of him." _Except my intention isn't entirely true. _

_But they need to trust me. You've done this before, you can do it again._

Gobber sighed. "The ABI and AHS is already here twenty-four seven, and—"

"Three armies want Berk's technology," she said. "You have conquered many lands and have made many enemies. Hiccup is the son of the Chief. He is vulnerable and can be used as leverage. Greedy people will do whatever it takes to rule all of the Archipelago.

"My real name is Astrid." She revealed. A dog came down the stairs, dark as night and missing a leg. He excitedly went to Astrid, who gave him a small stroke on his head. "Who's this?"

"Toothless," Hiccup said, a small smile gracing his features as Toothless warmed up to a new human. "He's a cross between a labrador and a wolf. I've had him ever since eighth grade." He cocked his head, seeing Toothless lovingly bond with Astrid. "He's never done this with new people."

"I guess he likes me," Astrid said stiffly.

The door opened, revealing the same agent from the shooting, still in the same uniform.

"Larcent?" His voice was confused. "Ye already checked in."

"My apologies, Gobber," he said. "But I'm here to help the Valkyrie." He cleared his throat. "Hiccup, she will accompany you where you go. If you wish to leave, please bring her. She will take your class in university to ensure your safety."

Gobber glanced at her. "Ye study engineering?"

She smirked at Hiccup. "The government will provide me communication to our IT department and others. I am not here to learn."

_Well, that… kind of makes sense, _Hiccup thought. "But… why? I still don't get it. I'm a scrawny nerd! Who would want to go after me?"

Astrid locked her gaze with his. "Your father's high position of the Berk Army is as valuable as Thor's Mighty Hammer. He isn't a part of Berk's Army, but _controls _it. What happens when the enemy gains control of a new army?"

His eyes widened. "Chaos?"

She nodded. "Ragnarok. You are the son of the Chief. You will inherit the position once your father decides to retire or dies. I guess you have had lessons since you were young, correct?"

Hiccup nodded. "We fought over it. I wanted a normal life, he wanted me to take his position. So we comprimised. I'd take classes, but train much longer and study."

"He has taught you the most about technology and weapons, and any procedures and protocols."

"Why not capture anybody from our IT department?"

"Emotions are strengths and weaknesses to all." She said carefully. "So if you are captured, they will use you to rip any shred of knowledge your father has to any weapons out of your head, and use you as leverage. And both of you and thousands of others will end up _dead_." Everybody was staring in shock as realization sank in. "There are assassins, troops, and terrorists. You aren't safe.


	2. Glance at Past

**CHAPTER 2: GLANCE AT PAST**

His head was still trying to wrap around the fact he might die. He's had multiple instances where he could have died. But not to this degree.

Her room was next to his, a door connecting the two. Though he understood why they were so close in accommodations, but the thought of such a deadly agent near him made him… scared.

_You need to trust her. Anyways, you'll be stuck with her for a while_.

_Something about her is off._

_Go talk to her._

He rose from his bed, heading over to their door and knocking. She opened it in seconds, hair unbraided and flowing over her back. She cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Can… Can I come in?"

She scowled slightly, before relaxing and motioning for him to enter.

* * *

She expected a small conversation. She wasn't antisocial, but if she could avoid any communication with people, she'd always opt to stay away.

He sat on the other end of the bed as she neatly packed away her duffel bag and luggage in the cabinet beside the closet. The desk in the corner was already holding a government-issued computer and folders that were tucked away underneath the desk. He could see something shiny under her bed… multiple things. Around the whole room.

She sat on the bed across from him. "So?"

He wrung his hands. "Are you the girl from my school?" Immediately, he saw her tense the slightest bit before nodding. "That's why you were so… nervous in the car."

She leaned back, crossing her arms. "I do not get _nervous_." She enunciated the last word. "If we show any sign of that in training, we would be in the mud for the night."

He smiled slightly. "So how's this school thing going to work?"

"My classes have been scheduled to match yours," she said, though her voice was cold and firm. "I—"

"Why do you talk like that?" He asked, interrupting her. She scowled.

"What do you mean?"

"You always talk like you're just… emotionless." His hands were gesturing wildly towards her. "_I have no intentions of you knowing anything inside my mind,_" he said, tone flat and expressionless.

"Okay, I do not talk like that!" When he pointed it out, though, she can hear how her tone doesn't change, like she's still disciplining troops back in Helheim. She sighed. _Why was she acting so defensive? _"As I was saying, I'll accompany you everywhere. I'm assigned to stay here until your father has recovered as well as the Berk Army, and that you'll be safe for the near future."

_Why do I feel like she's lying? _He thought. He dismissed it. Why _would _she lie?

"We need to work on your conversation skills," he insisted, and when she opened her mouth to protest, he said, "we're not in the military." Before she could say anything else, he continued. "How long have you _been_ in the military?"

One remarkable quality of Helheim soldiers were their abilities to maintain a _good _poker face. For a moment, she wondered if revealing so much information at once would result in a _horrible _backfire. She knew how much she should reveal, but this mission was different. It was personal.

"A while," she decided. "Training and absolute isolation, pushing you to your breaking point. We've assisted Berk to protect this place for decades against Helheim." She smiled. "Speaking of which, you do take combat training, correct?"

He nodded. "Three and a half hours every other day."

"Good. Not only have I been asked to assist in your training, but you will need them. Next month, December twenty-first, eighteen-hundred hours, there's the annual masquerade ball."

"Where the President is making treaties with different tribes. My dad would be there, but since he's in a coma—" his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "I have to go as a representative." Hiccup tilted his head. "I never knew you danced."

"That's not the point." She said. "That's where the Chief of the Reapers will be, talking to the Chiefs of Berserkers and Bog Burglars, and _you_ for a treaty. I will be able to eliminate him."

His eyes widened. "Uh—Wait, eliminate? As in _kill_ him?" She nodded.

"That is the ultimate goal," she told him. "Your father was hurt to leave the Berkian Army vulnerable. Without a leader, there would be war. And without someone to lead them… How will they win? It's a game, Hiccup."

_But life isn't just a game. _He pursed his lips and nodded.

Immediately, Astrid regretted it. Too much information was given, and knowledge was power. Silently, she inhaled deeply, trying to slow her heart rate.

"It's late," she said quietly. "Good night."

He rose from the bed. "Good night."

She stood up as he closed their door, turning the lights off.

_Alone in the dark. Just like always._

* * *

He wasn't even asleep when he heard it.

A voice. Her voice. It was quiet, but panicked, like she was… scared.

When he reached the door, he could make out the words. "No! Get away from us! Don't hurt him!"

He opened the door, flipping the light switch and rushing to her bedside. Her face shone with sweat as she thrashed in the bed.

"Astrid!" He shouted in her face. "Astrid!" He shook her shoulders violently, screaming, "Wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she immediately tackled him, pressing her forearm against his throat. Even though he didn't want to hurt her, he had to get her off him.

He hooked his leg around hers and flipped her off of him, hovering above her and yelling, "It's me!"

Her eyes focused on his before pushing him off of her and scrambling back and curling into a ball, her breathing slowing. The other door flew open, revealing Gobber.

"What's going on?" Gobber asked. "Are yeh alright, lass?"

"I…"

Hiccup slowly approached her. "Astrid?"

She met his eyes and almost retreated backwards. "I… I'm so sorry. You startled me, I thought…"

"I understand." He said gently. "I do."

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Gobber helped her up as she made her way back to the bed, slouching as he went downstairs and returning quickly with a glass of water. Toothless was right behind him, nuzzling against her. She absentmindedly pet his head as she gulped down the water.

"I'll be fine," she said. "I just need some time to calm down."

And right there and then, she didn't seem like a super-soldier, or a deadly agent. She seemed… like a scared person.

Gobber nodded and turned the lights off before closing the door. Hiccup sat on the floor, still trying to catch his breath.

"Hiccup, you can leave." She looked down on him. "I will be fine."

"What was it?" He saw her grip tighten on the bed sheets and immediately said, "it's okay. You're tired."

He stood and headed towards the door, twisting the knob and heading into his own room. Instead of trying to fall asleep, though, he grabbed his laptop and turned on his light, putting on his glasses and pushing the screen open. Toothless curled up in front of him, returning to sleep.

_Let's see what you're hiding_, he thought. _And perks about being the Chief's son, the government sends you a laptop to work with. _

Millions of results popped up, though it was mostly the mythological information of an actual Valkyrie. Books, dramas, theaters, movies…

He was getting nowhere. Instead, he pulled up _general files_. The results weren't publicized, so he was certain the results would be more elaborate than one article, "_MYSTERIOUS WOMAN SAVES FORTY-EIGHT CITIZENS IN BERSERKER ISLAND AND STOPS TERRORIST ATTACK." _

He searched for _Valkyrie_, and he clicked the link to a profile.

The page was organized into a biography, with choppy sentences and was sorted into a timeline.

Her picture in the profile was blurry, her face masked and blonde hair braided back. She seemed to be running, with a battle-axe on her back and a gun in her hands.

_GENDER: FEMALE_

_AGE: 21_

_HEIGHT: 5'10_

_WEIGHT: UNKNOWN_

_DESCRIPTION: BLUE EYES, BLONDE HAIR. LITHE BUILD._

_ALLIANCE: HELHEIM_

_STATUS: ALIVE_

_ASSASSIN, AGENT, SPY, FIRST LIEUTENANT. KILL COUNT IS IN HUNDREDS. DECIMATED TERRORISTS FROM NIFLHEIM. ONLY KNOWN FAMILY IS LIEUTENANT THUGGORY._

While her brother interested him as he clicked on the link to his profile, what intrigued him was the fact that the information on her was so scarce. When he had searched for GOBBER, there were pages of his missions and awards. Her profile barely even filled one page.

Her brother's was even less.

_AGE: 25_

_HEIGHT: 6'5_

_WEIGHT: 194 POUNDS_

_DESCRIPTION: BLUE EYES, AUBURN HAIR. BULKY, TANK-LIKE._

_REALM: HELHEIM_

_STATUS: MISSING_

_LIEUTENANT IN HELHEIM ARMY. _

_That's it? _He thought. _That one sentence? _He just concluded that it was because it was a different army. But… missing?

He backed out of the profiles and began reading the articles. He needed to know who was protecting him… and who he needed protection from.


	3. Orientation

**CHAPTER 3: ORIENTATION**

Hunter checked himself in the mirror again. The slice on his cheek wasn't deep, and he didn't need stitches, but it would scar badly. His jeans were faded and his green sweatshirt was old, but he stopped caring a while ago.

He came downstairs to see Astrid dressed in jeans and a crimson blouse, a leather jacket covering her and hair bound in a complex braid. She was shockingly beautiful, and Hiccup had to keep himself from staring at her.

"Morning," he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

She blinked before saying, "I did, thank you." She poured herself a cup of what _looked _like coffee—Gobber must have shown her around the kitchen— and asked, "do want any?"

"Sure." He walked towards the kitchen and accepted the mug of the brew. "Thank you." As soon as he took a sip, he gagged, the bitter and strong taste of herbs that did _not _go well together filling his mouth and was even worse going down his throat. "Uh—That's—that's, um, interesting."

"That is the brew we make in Helheim, Shadow Brew. It is meant to jump start your neurons and strengthen your immune system. It is always amusing to see new soldiers experience the taste for the first time." She smirked. "I am boiling water for your coffee."

He set the mug down. "Thank you. Even though I love experiencing new things… _That _was, um, something you can only try once." He grinned.

She smiled back. "I will admit… I haven't gone to a school in a decade. Helheim had to recruit soldiers, and my brother managed to convince them to allow to train." She remembered those years. "I do recall lectures and classes, but it is the interaction with society that I am unfamiliar with."

He poured his coffee into a different mug, looking at her. "What do you mean? Don't you actively interact with others in Helheim?" He face palmed. "I-I mean, do you learn? No! Not like that! Gah…"

She smirked. "Yes, we do socialize and educate ourselves." Her eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I was contemplating on what you had said yesterday. And you're right. In Helheim, we are curt and firm. We… appear intimidating as a cloak while engaging battle."

Hiccup nodded, knowing what battles she'd fought. "Okay. I guess you don't want to scare everybody away, right?" He fixed himself a coffee and took a sip. "But you're gonna have to start acting… like a uni student."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Define that."

He tapped his chin. "Well, one, we use slang a lot more often. And our vocabulary isn't as widely-ranged. And there are a lot less… well thought out analogies and metaphors." He looked at the clock. "I'll explain it to you on the way to school."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm driving."

He grabbed a to-go mug and poured his coffee in, offering a different mug to Astrid, and she accepted it. "Nope. I am."

"Hiccup, we had an agreement."

"But," he grabbed the keys. "I know the way. Do you?"

She narrowed her eyes. He smirked. "Fine."

He gave a small fist pump as he opened the door for her.

* * *

They slid into their seats, Hiccup almost mentally exhausted. The trip to the office was brief, but teaching Astrid was tiring. Old habits die hard.

The professor had given them a pop quiz, and while Hiccup had passed with some ease, Astrid had soared, with the government's help. It was hard to be jealous. She wasn't an engineer. She was a soldier.

During their break period, they had gone to the dining hall, which was flooding with students, chatting and laughing.

_I miss this, _Astrid thought. No matter how militant she was, she missed having… people. It was hard, living in solitude for years. Around her was war, and training was neverending. While she tolerated the isolation and enjoyed the strain, it wasn't _horrible _to be around… normality.

"I'll get our lunch," Astrid told him, standing up. Hiccup nodded, and when he looked back, he was shocked to see Astrid acting… different.

She was strutting, chin higher than usual, moving with this confident presence. He saw a few guys stare at her and immediately turning to talk to each other. Something surged through Hiccup, as if he was… no, he couldn't be jealous.

"Hic, who's the new girl?"

He turned around, seeing his group of friends taking their seats around him, setting down their trays of food, and Hiccup immediately placed his foot in Astrid's spot. Snotlout raised an eyebrow, sitting next to him. He was a short, stocky man, proud and arrogant, and though he bullied Hiccup in their childhood, they'd grown closer.

Fishlegs sat next to Astrid's spot, a large, gentle giant. "I have never seen her here before, but she looks familiar."

"We shall find out who this mystery woman is!" Tuffnut exclaimed, his long dreadlocks swaying around and a grin spreading across his long face as his eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, we shall!" Ruffnut agreed, completely identical to her twin, with long, fat braids. "We are Archipelago's best investigators."

"You couldn't find Macey and she was on your bed," Hiccup deadpanned.

"So, who's the hot chick?" Snotlout pressed. "I'm sure she's tired of you already."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I would say something, but—"

"I can speak for myself," Astrid said, their lunch in her hands as she took her place. "What's going on?"

"Hey, hottie." Snotlout shoved Hiccup off of his chair, almost knocking him to the ground. Astrid's eyes narrowed. "I don't think I've been introduced to you. Snotlout Jorgenson, star player." He outstretched his hand.

She scowled, taking his hand and twisting it back painfully. "Don't. Call. Me. That. You will refer to me as Astrid and nothing else. Clear?"

He nodded, whimpering.

She let him go, helping Hiccup back into his seat and digging into her own tray of food. Water, two sandwhiches, a couple containers of mixed fruit, it was full and somehow, she was eating everything.

Hiccup, also having a metabolism of a blast furnace and used to her large amounts of food, dug into his own meal as the rest of the group did the same.

* * *

Hiccup quickly learned how fast Astrid picked up on how the others act. Of course, her smiles were fake and her laughter was nearly forced, but open conversation came easily to her.

Astrid nearly threatened him to allow her to drive, as she'd already memorized the route from the house and school. He smiled, walking at her side towards the parking lot, their friends trailing behind him. Astrid had quickly found out that Fishlegs was nearly a walking encyclopedia, carrying vast knowledge of the Realms, the Outcasts, the Berserkers, the Bog Burglars, the Meatheads, creatures, even botany.

"You're a fast learner," he said. "If you weren't my bodyguard, I'd have never guessed you were new."

She smirked. "It's a skill. Turns out, it becomes pretty easy." _Though if I talked to my commander like that—_

_Shut up._

Even though it was her first day, many guys went made many attempts to "win her hand," as one man had stated. Though the rest were too intimidated to even approach her, the ones that dared met Astrid's anger—or even Hiccup's, surprising the both of them.

_I'm supposed to protect him, _she thought with bitter humor. _And yet…_

She shook her head, trying to clear her head. What is wrong with her? _It'll pass when I get back. Just get it done tonight…_

She heard the faint squeal of tires, making her scowl. She whipped her head to the side, seeing a black sedan turning in the parking lot. Her hackles raised, and she looked to her right. A hatchback coming straight at them.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked, puzzled, but she grabbed his hand, seeing a blinking red light on the hood of the hatchback.

They were going to crush them.

She grabbed his hand and ran back to the school, and she knew they wouldn't make it in time. She grasped his arm and nearly threw him into the building, diving straight after him, ignoring the agony that coursed through her body, the pain in her head as it slammed into the concrete, the cars colliding and exploding.

_Hiccup's safe_. _I'm doing my job._

His face went in and out of focus, shouting her name, calling for help, his hand holding hers before she blacked out.


	4. Sparks

**CHAPTER 4: SPARKS**

Hiccup had felt worry before. His godfather losing his leg in a horrible flight. His father, still in a coma.

But Astrid was different. Fear clutched his heart as he checked her breathing and circulation, making sure her heart was still beating, constantly calling out her name. There were minor scrapes on her arms and a cut on her forearm from shrapnel.

He ignored the mangle of machinery behind him as he focused on her. Fishlegs was on the phone with 911 as the Twins and Snotlout made sure everybody else was okay.

Hiccup ripped off a piece of his shirt and pressed it against her cut, trying to staunch the bloodflow. Her face was pale, eyes shut, but her breathing was normal.

The ambulence came faster than he thought. The paramedics loaded her onto a stretcher as he ran to his car, after allowing the Twins to check for any blinking lights or damages. His mind was in autopilot as his concern grew.

_Thank Thor I forgot to give Astrid the keys, _he thought with relief as he gave it to Snotlout to drive as he went with the ambulance. He thought of one thing—She saved him.

It was her job. Why did it feel so… _different_? It wasn't as if she didn't know her life would be at risk. He knew she knew she would make herself a target. But he tried focusing on one thing. He owed her. And he would do everything he could to make sure she wouldn't get hurt.

They pulled into the parking lot, and he raced to follow her, only to be stopped by the staff, who sympathetically told him to stay in the waiting room. His mother and uncle were away at work, and his godfather would be home late.

It was ironic, really. He was protecting his bodyguard. He paced the tiles, greeting his friends as they joined him in the waiting room. He thought of everything he could've done to avoid the situation. Heard the cars coming faster. Pushed her before she pushed him. Parked closer to the entrance. To not have fallen into the feeling that he was safe. He should've kept in mind that _people were out to get him_.

And now Astrid was hurt because of that.

Fishlegs told him that nobody else was injured, they were the only ones in the parking lot. The cars were far away from other vehicles, and there were only minor dents and scratches.

"Hiccup Haddock?" He turned to the nurse who'd called his name. "She's awake now."

His heart was filled with relief as he followed him to her room. She was talking to the doctor when he walked in, and something in her face shifted. She seemed just as relieved.

"You're in good shape," the doctor stated, standing up. "No concussion. Take it easy, no extreme heavy lifting, and careful of that arm. I'll get you your discharge papers." He looked at Hiccup with a smile. "But I'll leave you two alone now."

"Thank you," he said genuinely as the door shut behind him. He sat down in the chair across from her, a lopsided smile lifting his face.

"You're okay," she noted, a smirk gracing her features.

"You got hurt," he replied. "For me."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's my job. I knew what I was getting into."

He ran a hand through his hair, still distressed. "I knew you would say that, but it still makes me upset. I…" He suddenly blushed, realizing what he was about to say.

"You…" She wanted him to finish. He knew well enough that if he won't say it, she'll make him.

"If you get hurt, I— Okay, I care about that." He looked down. "I… I don't want you to get hurt. And I owe you one."

She gave her classic smirk as she punched his shoulder with her good arm. "You know… You're the first friend I've made in… a long time."

He matched her grin, and realized something. "Are you— Are you _blushing_?"

Her eyes widened comically. "What?! No! I do _not _blush!"

He started laughing, trying and failing to stop when he saw her half-hearted glare.

She was filed under _Astrid Praetor _in the papers. Hiccup raised his eyebrows. "You've never told me your surname."

"I… don't know my real last name," she admitted. "I'm called Lieutenant Valkyrie. And I am to appear normal, so I was given that name."

"How do you not know your last name?" He asked gently. She shrugged.

"I was adopted," she said simply. "I'll tell you later."

"Don't they check your ID here?" She cocked her head.

"I was given an ID from the Berkian government and they created a previous medical record."

"Handy."

After filling out paperwork and driving home, Hiccup stared at her door, right across the room. And he scowled, confused. No. No, that's not right.

He couldn't have feelings for her.

Could he?

They went downstairs, and after quickly discovering that Astrid would not be the best person to cook after the Shadow Brew, and made a large serving of poached salmon and cucumber salad as she cleaned and organized. Toothless happily played with them as they relaxed.

They shared their dinner, laughing as they shared stories and watched a movie. It was a completely new concept to Astrid.

"We don't have movie nights," she mentioned as they sat on the couch. "It's constant training."

Hiccup sat down next to her. "Well, the doctor said no heavy lifting until your arm is healed." She shrugged.

"I've been through worse."

He grinned. "Can we at least just watch the Conjuring?" Her groan was comical and he smiled.

Astrid quickly found out how jumpy he was during the jump scares, laughing at his expense.

"I just don't understand why they don't burn the damn doll," she complained.

"I think it'd find a way to come back," he replied.

"From the ashes? Seriously?"

He laughed, and her heart raced a little bit faster.

They cleaned and made their way upstairs, wishing each other good night and turning off the lights.

He plopped onto his bed, sighing in satisfaction.

He was in too deep.

He had feelings for her.

Toothless cocked his head, giving his "doggy" smile. Hiccup squinted. "What're you lookin' at?"


	5. Hesitant

**CHAPTER 5: TRAINING**

Hiccup rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up as he made his way downstairs. He was determined to wake up before his bodyguard. It was Thanksgiving Break, and he was prepared to train and get a head start on his work Uni had assigned them.

"Morning."

He yelped, seeing Astrid already at the table, scrambled eggs, a serving of oatmeal, and a bowl of fruit in front of her, with a dark liquid that was no doubt the Shadow Brew.

She nodded towards the scrambled eggs on another plate. "Take some. I think I know how to handle some eggs. What are you doing up this early?"

"I-I should be asking you!" Hiccup said, heart slowing down. "Thor, you scared me." She gave a faint smile. "Shouldn't you be the one resting? You're still recovering."

She shrugged. "If you must know, I was out patrolling. Best time to strike is when the target is unaware. Basic knowledge for assassins."

He served himself the eggs and pouerd himself some coffee, slicing up an apple. "It's four in the morning."

She raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"The sun isn't even up yet!"

"Stop complaining," she jested. "You're up. Eat up and we're training."

"You're supposed to be recovering," he repeated.

She shrugged. "I can still take you down."

* * *

"No, please, stop… I'm… dying…"

Astrid looked down, slightly impressed. "You lasted longer than I thought." She took her knee off of his solar plexus, allowing him to breathe easier.

He groaned, rolling on his side, still breathing hard. "Thanks… for the compliment." She offered him water, gulping it down. He glanced at Astrid. "Any notes? Thoughts? Praise?"

"You let your guard down the minute you think you have the upper hand," she said, cracking her knuckles. She'd strained with both hands, though she preferred her right. Her left arm was still bandaged. "You're getting better. You _almost_ got me."

In truth, she hadn't expected him to be as strong as he was. He could lift her with ease and almost knock her down. His father must have trained him to the Berkian Army's regiment and even more.

"Why thank you, milady." He said jokingly, though his face heated when he realized his words. He face-palmed. "Did I really just say that?'

"Uh-huh." She assumed a battle-ready stance. "Round two?" He nodded.

He raised his fists, balancing on the balls of his feet. He'd noticed how she favored her right side, always approaching first with her right and using her left leg to retaliate.

He swung his right fist. She grabbed his wrist with her right hand, preparing to pin it against his back. He twisted out of her grip and quickly turned to her back, aiming to catch her in a headlock. She grunted, using her strength to flip him over. They rolled, Astrid still in his grip. She slammed her elbow into his solar plexus. His grip loosened, slacking enough to let her go. She straddled his waist, only for him to flip them. He pinned her wrists down and grinned.

"I win!" He got off of her, helping her to her feet before dancing. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

"Don't put your head so close to their's," she advised him. "Easiest way to get headbutted."

"I still won," he said, a victorious grin on his face. She smiled.

"Okay, yes, you beat me." She put her braid, which had come undone, into a low ponytail. "Two out of three?"

"You're on!"

* * *

**EARLIER THAT MORNING…**

She pressed her ear against Hiccup's door, hearing his soft snores. She knew Gobber was sleeping soundly, and Toothless was sound asleep in Hiccup's room.

She silently crept towards her window, opening it and climbing to the ledge, climbing down the ladder she'd placed there before going to bed. It was in the blind spot of the cameras, which didn't have the ability to record audio.

Why did she hesitate? She was a soldier, she had no emotions. Especially a Niflheim soldier! What was wrong with her.

She pulled out the burner phone and dialed the number.

"Astrid."

"Chief Grimborne. I have information on Haddock. Reporting."


	6. Games

**CHAPTER 6: GAMES**

"Where are you going?" He asked Astrid, who was packing a duffel bag with different supplies. Large flashlight, first aid kit, sleeping bag, he had recognize those things. He picked up a headware piece, tilting his head. "What's this?"

"Advanced binoculars. Night vision and heat tracking," she said, still placing articles strategically into her bag. Gas lantern, water bottle, headpieces, radio.

"Why-Why are you packing?" He asked, confused. "Are you… leaving?" The thought hadn't occured to him. He'd grown so used to having her around for the last month.

"No, not until your father recovers and you are not vulnerable," she said. "How is he?"

"He's fine," he said. "But he doesn't seem to be getting better." His posture was defeated. Nights of studying and worrying about his father, visiting and not able to see progress… He was wondering if he'll pull through. "I'm worried…"

"He'll never wake up?" She said softly. He looked at her, tilting his head. "That they'll be gone… and you never said goodbye? And you replay every scenario in your head where you could've done _anything _to prevent it? But you can't, and you just feel so _helpless because you can't do anything about it?_"

"Yeah," he said, walking towards her. "How do you know?" He placed his hand on her shoulder, her back still turned to him. "Astrid?"

_Thor dammit,_ she thought. After three weeks, she'd changed. She was acting on instinct than logic and strategy, feelings than training. Gods, she was emotional!

"Nothing," she said, tone flat. "Anyways, I'm spending the night on that tall oak next to the house while you guys eat for Thanksgiving."

His eyebrows raised. "Wouldn't you be joining us?"

She shook her head. "That is a family thing," she said sincerely, though there was an undertone of sadness. "I can't intrude on something like that. Besides, you're still vulnerable." Not even thinking, she placed her hand over his. "It's fine."

"Nuh-uh." He shifted, trying to catch her eye. "Have you ever had one? With your family?"

She stiffened. "I don't have a family."

He pulled her into a hug, feeling her tense and push him back slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you…?"

"Oh…" She slowly relaxed into his embrace. "I haven't had a hug… in a long time."

He pulled her closer, his heart breaking for her. "At least join us for some pie? Gobber is trying a new recipe for a meat pie."

She glanced up at him. "That's what you're going with?'

He threw his hands up. "Just a thought."

She laughed, shaking her head, making his heart flutter. It was such a rare, musical sound, and he was the cause of it. "Okay. I'll join you, for only a few minutes."

"I'll take what I can get."

* * *

Astrid would never admit how antsy hospitals made her feel. She would spend an undesirable amount of time, catching glimpses of fallen soldiers. And the experiments…

She shivered, though remained a respectful distance as Hiccup sat next to his father, holding his massive hand. The heart rate monitor beeped rhythmically.

"Hey, dad," he said, voice thick. He stared at his unconscious father, the bruises and cuts, the horrible burn on his arm. "I… can't find the words. Please don't give up." He glanced at Astrid. "I'm safe. But… please come back. I have so much to tell you, I wish I could have but…"

Astrid was deep in thought. Seeing his father in this shape, she'd considered the events prior. Who'd placed the bomb? Who had _benefited _from this? Her eyebrows furrowed.

_But I'm not here to only protect him, _she thought miserably. _I'm… hurting him_. _For what? _

_For someone that was taken from me too soon._

_What if they're lying?_

_I need hope in my life, and this has given me some._ She bit her lip. _But… he has as well. And he's going to suffer… he's going to get hurt… because of me._ She turned away, trying to clear her mind. _Do I really want to do this?_

_Do I want to work for the enemy? Who's the real enemy? _

* * *

She landed two more swift blows to the punching bag, ignoring the pain that went through her arm. Training helped her.

She'd never felt this… _lost _before. She was decisive and stubborn, logical and tactical. Never before has she been confused.

She delivered a powerful back-kick, nearly knocking the bag off the chain. Breathing heavily, she gulped down more water.

She had these feelings. This attraction, this endearment towards Hiccup, it was so _new_. She was _scared_.

And it grew complicated. She was hurting him, she was _going _to hurt him. Giving information to _his _enemy, just for her own selfish needs… it felt _wrong_.

And her brother… what would he think?

The thought of leaving briefly flashed through her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. She was the Valkyrie. And her brother was the only family she had left.

She started pacing, planning. There was something she could do. She can do _something_. She wasn't just a soldier.

She glanced at the door. Hiccup gave her that hope. And she was going to protect him. No matter what.


	7. Insight

**CHAPTER 7: INSIGHT **

Hiccup was rolling the pie dough out as Astrid trained, despite his protests to rest.

While Gobber prepared the rest of the meal, Hiccup and Astrid sparred and played with Toothless, the wold hybrid giving Hiccup an attitude, much to Astrid's amusement.

They sat at the table, taking in different dishes and trying to converse. Astrid's eyes grew comically wide when she tried the meat pie.

"Sorry," she said, slightly embarrassed. "It's been years since… any of this had happened." Hiccup placed his hand on her arm.

"It's fine," he said, a smile on his face. "You're a part of our family now."

Tears threatened to show. _Thor dammit. _He had no idea how much those words impacted her.

She took another bite of the pie, finishing and standing up.

"Thank you. So much. I need to set up my post on the tree," she said. Gobber looked at Hiccup as he also finished his plate.

"I'll come with you," he said.

The godfather groaned. "Hol' on. I'm comin' wi' ye."

The group exited the house, heading towards the large oak, which had multiple branches that made it easy to climb. Hiccup had gone up there as a child, a platform built already.

Gobber remained on the ground as the two climbed. Astrid travelled with ease, placing her bag on the platform as Hiccup came up behind her.

"So how's this gonna work?" He asked as he layed down the sleeping bag. She spread her supplies out, the leaves offering perfect concealment for the warrior.

"Just patrolling for the night." As she was placing her bag aside, she nudged her water bottle with her foot, knocking it over.

She knelt down at the same time as Hiccup, their heads bumping. They jumped back, before she started chuckling as she righted the bottle, still kneeling down.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. He looked up. The moon shone beautifully, stars twinkling in the clear sky. She gazed at the view as well, amazed.

"I haven't seen this in a long time," she murmured, facing him. He seemed to be drawn towards her, her eyes, beautiful, sea-blue eyes, as she leaned towards him…

Her phone rang, causing them to both jerk back. His heart raced rapidly, face heated as his eyes searched everywhere but her.

She pulled out her phone, hands nearly shaking and face pink as she answered her phone. "Lieutenant Valkyrie." Pause. She nodded, before hanging up. "Just my General."

He nodded. Information was classified. His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck. "Just stay… stay safe, Astrid."

She gave him a smile and averted her gaze, hearing the hatch close.

Just so he wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

Hiccup sighed, heading down the stairs, mind replaying that moment… they almost…

He stopped. They almost kissed. He almost kissed his bodyguard… the woman he could love…

* * *

Astrid pulled out her burner phone, seeing the caller ID. "Lieutenant Valkyrie."

"_Any new information?_"

She bit her lip before saying, "No."

"_I thought you were supposed to be the infamous Valkyrie._"

She scowled. "If I were to question his personal life, they would be suspiscious. His godfather is already paranoid."

"_Don't you want to know where your brother is?"_

Her phone trembled as she gripped it tightly. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"_Insider's information. You don't have anybody else. Do you want to give up your brother as well?_"

"No. But be patient. I need time."

She hung up, clearing her phone again and leaning back. She gazed at the stars, small diamonds in the night sky. And she made up her mind.

"I'm sorry, brother," she whispered. "But I cannot give Hiccup up. I need to protect him. And I will do it, at any cost." She clutched the small locket around her neck, opening it and smiling at the picture of her brother. "I love you. But he has given me a hope I never thought I could feel before. And I owe him."

The Winter Solstice masquerade ball was in nearly a month. Where… Hiccup was supposed to be assassinated.

_How do I do this? _She fiddled with her necklace. _If he's there, they can openly target him… But if he isn't, my cover is blown and they will do anything to kill him and his family and the Gang. But if he's with me… I have a chance to protect him and hide him. They'll ignore his family. _

She tilted her chin up, a plan forming in her head. _I can do this. I am the Valkyrie. And I will do anything to protect the man who gave me hope. Who taught me to be human. Who I love._


	8. He's Okay

**CHAPTER 8: He's Okay**

**This'll be pretty lighthearted and fun. And spoiler alert: Camicazi is not a bad guy.**

* * *

**DECEMBER 17**

"Astrid!"

She turned around, seeing Ruffnut approaching her. Behind her friend, she saw a familiar figure, with dirty blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes…

The twin stopped. "This is…"

"Camicazi." She smiled at her old friend, who surprisingly surged forward and embraced her.

"Astrid!"

Still getting used to this kind of contact, she wrapped her arms stiffly around her. Camicazi pulled back slightly.

"Uhhh… what just happened?" Ruffnut asked, still behind her.

"We met while I was spying on the Outcasts," Astrid said. "She was a prisoner. I set her free."

"I still can't thank you enough," Camicazi said, turning to her old friend.

"It's okay." Astrid smiled slightly. "How did you get here?"

"I wanted a normal life," she said, looking around.

_Well, it's not going to be normal for long_.

"Alright, the annual masquerade ball." Ruffnut rubbed her palms together. "We're going shopping, and my brother will come along."

Cami raised an eyebrow. "Tuff's coming?"

"Of course! We Thorstons are fashion experts."

Astrid nodded, biting her lip as she thought about it. If they come to the ball, they'll be in danger as well. They'll get hurt.

_But I can protect them_. _I'll need back up_. _Someone… _

Her eyes lit up. She knew who she was going to call.

* * *

Hiccup, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Camicazi had gone to the boutique, with a reluctant Astrid, who was not particularly fond of such clothing.

Astrid looked at the mirror, distaste written all over her features. The assistant, Bertha, Camicazi's mother, had chosen the strapless gown for her.

The blood red material flowed to the floor, flush against her atheltic shape and a low neckline. Ribbons wrapped around the waist line, different shades of crimson on the skirt. She felt exposed and vulnerable.

Tuffnut squinted. "This doesn't scream… _Astrid_." She raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

Ruffnut pointed at Camicazi, who was sitting across the room. She'd already chosen her gown. "Yeah, I don't think you wanna match with her."

Astrid changed. A black gown with a high-low skirt with a halter top, gems creating a flower-like design.

"Too formal," Cami noted.

Soft pink gown with a side-slit and empire line, a silky overlay with cherry blossoms lining the straps.

Ruffnut snorted. "She looks like a kid."

A deep green short skirt with a velvet bodice over her left shoulder.

Hiccup shook his head.

Strapless yellow flowing dress with a flower design, the skirt rippling, as if they were waves.

"No." Cami grimaced. "Just no."

She came out with a different gown.

"Oh!" Cami gave a small clap. "I like this one."

"Definitely," Ruffnut nodded.

"I'll alter it, but I _like _it." Tuff said.

* * *

Hiccup flipped through his textbook, glancing at his father from time to time. He held his massive hand, focusing on a paragraph as Astrid filled out a report for Helheim.

_Dad, please wake up… Please… _

He felt the grip on his hand tighten. Heart racing fast, he shot up out of his seat, looking at his father's bruised and burned face. Astrid turned to him, confusion written on her features.

His eyes opened slightly.

"Hello… son…"

Hiccup launched himself at him, crying gently into his chest. "Dad!"

* * *

Astrid had no idea what to feel.

She took a step back, not wanting to intrude the touching scene yet still keep watch.

"Hiccup…" Slowly, Stoick's arm came to embrace his son, who immediately began to protest.

"Can't… Breathe…" He choked out. His father gave a weak laugh, loosening his hold on his child. "How-How do you feel?"

"I'm awake," he said. His eyes landed on Astrid. "Who are ye, lass?"

"Astrid, the Valkyrie" she said. She liked her nickname better. "I've been your son's bodyguard for the past six and a half weeks."

Stoick's eyes widened. "I've been in a come fer that long?"

Hiccup nodded, grinning madly. "I-I should go get the nurse."

_I have my dad back, _he thought. _He's okay._


	9. Preparing

**CHAPTER 9: PREPARING**

Saying Gobber was overjoyed was an understatement.

Tears lining their eyes, they greeted him. Stoick was eager to return to work, but settled on the statement that he would help him investigate the bombing with the ABI once he was cleared.

He'd given Hiccup advice on diplomacy. "Just… be careful, son."

He smiled. "I will, dad."

Astrid had told Gobber and Stoick and what they should do. And everything that had happened before, and all the information she knew. They approved.

* * *

Inhale, exhale.

She reached for her pin, pressing a button and brandishing the blade. She smiled sweetly at her dance partner, the General of Helheim. Her small knife was behind her back as they danced, forearms crossed.

"I didn't think you'd betray me like this, Valkyrie," the General said with a smirk. She raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" She asked, heart racing.

"You'll fail," he said, large hand grasping her wrist and throwing her to the ground. She rolled, pulling off the outer layer of her gown to her black leggings and combat boots. She drew out her Glock, pressing a button on her straps for them to expand in thin shoulder armour.

Around her, chaos had already ensued. Her head whipped around, fires already consuming the Hall, bodies already lying on the ground. She coughed, smoke beginning to fill her lungs. She breathed into her shirt.

_Where's Hiccup_?

"Astrid!"

She ran towards his voice, heart racing. _Clear your mind. Focus. Focus. Focus. _

"Hiccup!"

"Astrid."

She turned around, and saw the General hold Hiccup in a headlock. She aimed her gun towards the large man's head, who placed a knife against her friend's neck.

"Let him go!" She shouted. He smirked.

"Foolish girl," he sneered. "Tell me what I want to know!"

Her hand shook slightly as she glanced at Hiccup, who shook his head. "Don't!"

"My brother trusted me with that information!" She yelled, horrified at the feeling of tears lining her eyes. "I do not break my honor!"

"Are you willing to give _him_ up?" He snarled, inching the blade closer to Hiccup's jaw. She froze.

"I…" She stared at her best friend. He shook his head. The General tilted his head to the side.

"Pity." He jerked his arm away, the blade slicing through his skin.

Astrid screamed. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She pulled the trigger, hitting her target and landing a blow to his shoulder and heart. She caught Hiccup before he fell with the enemy, hugging him close.

"The Valkyrie will fall!" The General choked out. She pulled the trigger, the bullet going through his brain.

"Hiccup, Hiccup," she whispered, kneeling down, cradling his head and grasping his hand. He gave a small smile.

"It's okay, Astrid…" His eyes focused on hers. Hand fell limp.

Carefully, she lowered him to the ground, gently closing his eyes. Her heart felt shattered. Her hands shook violently as she looked around, the ruins of the Ball around her.

She screamed.

* * *

"ASTRID!"

She opened her eyes. Hiccup.

She rose to her elbows. She was in her room. Hiccup was in her room, his hands on her shoulders. Hiccup wasn't dead. He was okay.

She breathed heavily, heart still racing. Gods, that was so real.

She pulled her knees in, hugging them as she focused on her breathing. Hiccup stared at her, concern and worry in his eyes.

"I… I…" She grasped his arms, not believing he was still here. No slit throat. No fires.

Just a nightmare. It wasn't real. It wasn't _real_.

"Sorry for waking you," she said apologetically.

"It's okay," he said, grabbing the water bottle at her side table and handing it to her. "Was… Was it another nightmare?"

She bit her lip, nodding slightly. She took as swig of water, heart still racing.

"It's nothing," she lied. "It's just a dream."

His eyebrows furrowed, green eyes focused on her blue ones. He nodded, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing up and heading towards his door.

Images of the ruined Hall flashed through her mind. "Wait!"

He turned.

"Could…" Gods she sounded pathetic. "Could you stay with me?"

His eyebrows rose in surprise, before giving a small smile. "Of course."

She scooted over on the bed, giving him some room.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah." He lied on top of the comforter, and for a moment, she didn't feel like a super soldier, or the Valkyrie, or a bodyguard. "Thank you."

"Anytime." His heart started beating faster. He didn't want to cross boundaries, but his heart broke for her.

She sounded so utterly human.

* * *

He woke up to see the other side of the bed empty. It took him a few moments to process what had happened.

_Did we…_ He mentally face palmed. _No. We just slept in the same bed. Nothing happened. _

He briefly wondered how Astrid had managed to leave without him waking up. He'd always been a light sleeper.

He turned his head, seeing his bodyguard engrossed into her papers, fingers dancing across the laptop. Toothless was gnawing on his bone next to her, enjoying the occasional pet she gave him. She slid her papers into a sheath, placing it into a satchel and closing her laptop. She turned around, smirking.

"Morning," she said.

"Morning." He slid off of the bed. "What were you doing?"

"Research," she replied, cleaning her desk area. She paused. "Did I wake up anybody else?"

He shook his head. With Valka and Gobber staying at the hospital with Stoick, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut had stayed over, bringing clothes for the ball. "Snotlout was sleeping in the room closest to us, and he sleeps like a rock."

She nodded. "We should probably make them breakfast." She glanced at him, humor in her eyes. "Should I let them experience what Shadow Brew is?"

His eyes widened comically as he placed his hand on his chin, contemplating on their reactions. "Well, Fishlegs would be _very _interested and would want to know what you used. The Twins will probably try creating something even more deadly, and Snotlout would complain about how it'd ruin his perfect teeth."

She laughed as they went down the stairs, the musical sound making Hiccup's heart flutter.

They tried to remain quiet as the Twins and Fishlegs slept in the guest bedroom and in the living room nearby, as Astrid prepared large quantities pancakes and bacon, as well as making an avacado spread on toast. Hiccup made flaky biscuits and muffins, knowing the Twins would devour them.

He glanced at Astrid, who attempted to flip a pancake, which slipped and splattered over her. He laughed, earning him a playful punch to the shoulder as he helped her.

"When did you learn to cook?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Dad was never around, and my mother ran out on us," he said, pulling the muffins from the oven. "I had to teach myself. Besides, Gobber taught me a lot of traditional recipes."

She nodded, prepping the syrup. "I… wonder what it's like to have a mother," she said. "Helheim, I wonder what high school was like."

He grimaced. "Yeah… It wasn't that fun."

"How bad can it be?" She asked, pouring another ladle of pancake batter in the pan. "Surely can't be as horrible as Niflheim?"

"Oh?"

She shrugged, flipping the pancake succesfully. "Six mile run on the beach, two in swimming, staying in the mud till dawn. Sparring, weapons training, education, weights, extreme diets for the first year, and harrassment. Also spontaneous battles, ambushes, tours."

"Oh." He pulled the buscuits from the oven. "Yeah, that sounds a _lot _worse than high school."

"What is it like?" She repeated. He contemplated on her question.

"It's stressful," he said. "Tons of responsibilities, and the pressure to get into a good college. Tests, hours of studying, doing well in class, making sure you don't piss off the teachers—you do make a lot of enemies."

She tilted her head.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said. "Care to wake the others?"

He smiled. "I'm afraid that once I turn my back, the house will go up in flames."

She punched his shoulder. "Go!"

He laughed, taking off his oven mitts and going up the stairs to wake up his cousin first, proceeding to Fishlegs' room and to the living room for the Twins.

Tuffnut walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air. "Something smells good."

"If you leave fast enough, it'll stay that way," Ruffnut said, passing by him and taking a seat. Astrid had plated their food and also filled a dish with assorted fruits.

"I'm not the one who rubs fish oil in their hair every other day!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Duh! How do you think I get it to this greasy sheen!" She tossed a fat braid into his face. Snotlout's face morphed into an expression of disgust.

"Barf," he said.

They took their seats and served themselves, Hiccup chuckling as Snotlout had gotten the burnt one. Astrid grinned.

"What time is this stupid ball again?" Snotlout grumbled.

"Seven tonight." Fishlegs shoveled another forkful of pancakes into his mouth, chewing and swallowing before saying, "Hiccup is s'posed Chiefs of the Bersekers, Bog-Burglars, and the Reapers for a treaty. The Council, and a lot of guests are gonna be there too."

"So you're basically putting a bunch of dangerous people in a room for peace," Snotlout snarked. "Sounds smart."

"The Berk Guard of the Hooligan Troop will be there," Hiccup said. "They're the most dangerous and elite soldiers."

"Plus, any sign of hostility is an act of war," Fishlegs mentioned. "Especially on Hiccup."

"Hmmm." Astrid took a sip of her Shadow Brew, thinking. She can probably a war. Gods, that sounded so morbid. Killing somebody to throw their army in shambles before they could do the same to Berk. "Helheim isn't included, so it's a good thing I'm going to be the one to kill the Chief of the Reapers."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Tuffnut raised his hand excitedly. "Can I join!"

"No me!" Ruffnut shoved him to the side.

Astrid rolled her eyes before grinning. "There's a reason I'm a trained assassin."

"Why do you have to kill him?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Didn't you hear?" Snotlout said. "Helheim wants to get Hiccy here."

Astrid nodded. It was definitely odd, talking about this to a group of questionably sane people, but they would be included in the plan. They needed to know.

"Wouldn't it be better to just _not _provoke a war?" Snotlout snarked. Hiccup shook his head.

"It's definitely a death trap," Hiccup said. "And the Reapers and Berk have attacked each other for the past months. That's why they're there. Bog and Berserk are Berk's allies."

"Still seems pretty dumb."

"The Reapers wants Berk's technology," Astrid said. "And they haven't been able to access their files or IT."

"And who bombed the HQ?" Fishlegs asked. Hiccup put his hand on his chin, trying to think.

"I don't know," he said. "Dad and Gobber are already investigating into this with the ABI."

"Why haven't you been pulled in?" Snotlout said, devouring his stack of pancakes.

"I already gave my statement as a witness," he answered.

"A, whadya think about the bombing?" Tuffnut asked.

"Isn't that why you were here in the first place?" Ruffnut added. Astrid pursed her lips, and Hiccup recognized that as her guarded expression.

"Yes," she said carefully. "And I don't know what to say about the bombing. I have no information on the incident."

"Maybe it was Uncle Buffnut," Ruffnut said. Tuffnut nodded.

"Definitely. He was always one for explosions."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's get ready for this blasted ball."

* * *

Hiccup stood in the mirror, attempting to tame his wild hair, but failing miserably. His tuxedo was impractical, but his dress shoes weren't horrible for running. He felt suffocated, a bulletproof vest below his shirt. A dagger was on the inside of his jacket, ready to use for self defense. He fiddled with his dark mask, still unsure.

Sighing, he went down the stairs, where Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Snotlout waited. Fishlegs was anxious, wringing his hands and tapping his foot on the floor rapidly, where his dark-haired friend was uncharacteristically quiet, looking everywhere _but _his cousin.

"When are the girls gonna come down?" Tuffnut asked. "They're taking forever!"

"Astrid is probably arming herself," Hiccup muttered, pacing. The thought of an assassination at a ball that _he knew of_ was… disturbing…

Ruffnut came down in a tuxedo identical to her twin, her tie a lighter green.

Hiccup smiled and then looked up. His heart stopped.

Back rigid straight, her long hair in a complicated braid that fell over her shoulder. Face competely devoid of make-up, yet still so exquisitely beautiful. Her gown was a beautiful shade of sapphire. Strips of the top went over her shoulders, an intricate design flowing from the straps to the waistline, where the skirt flowed to the ground, turning into a deeper blue in an ombre.

Hiccup couldn't form a sentence. Beautiful was an understatement. No word could describe…

_Damn_.

The pin in her hair was a Deadly Nadder head with skulls on the side, and he could see the glint of the blade hidden in there. And the duffel bag in her hand was _definitely _filled with weapons.

She met his eyes, a smirk gracing her features. "Ready?"

"Uh- Act—Yeah! Let's, um, let's go."

Ruffnut snorted before opening the door.

* * *

The ride towards the Great Hall was uneventful as Snotlout drove, tense for their friend's upcoming mission. She was tense, eyes fixated on a spot on the windshield, as the others conversed behind her. Hiccup stared at Astrid with concern.

_When was Snotlout so silent? _Hiccup thought, eyebrows furrowing slightly. _He'd be boasting about how every lady would be all over him by now_.

Astrid had hidden her duffel bag in the compartment in front of her as they passed the security gate, checking the trunk and their ID cards, scanning them and clearing them.

Parking, Astrid could feel her heart race. Damn Hiccup. He'd made her feel so emotional, and she hated it, yet at the same time, grateful. Life was different.

And she'd protect him. That was her job.

She pulled on her mask, a sky blue gradient with small designs etched at the edges. "Let's go."

* * *

**So… I may or may not have changed a bit of this story to make it a bit more… interesting.**

**Please tell me if I made any errors, like including Valka or there's a Hunter or something… Thank you!**

**Next chapter… The climax of the first arc.**


	10. THE BALL-- PART I

**CHAPTER 10: THE BALL— PART I**

The Great Hall still maintained its rustic look, the beautiful soft red drapes decorating the tall walls that go on for hundreds of meters, illuminated by tall braziers, tables pushed against the walls with matching crimson sheets, magnificent dishes lining the surface. Different varieties of french macarons, glazed yak chops, steaming beef stroganoff, devilled eggs, cordon bleu, bruschetta, pavlova bites. The ceiling arched high over the room, wooden panels embroidered with the Berkian insignia, a staircase leading to a balcony on the second floor, where the Chiefs will meet to discuss, a table of food waiting for them.

Many people were already dancing to the orchestra, a beautiful, lively song. Masks hid their identities, mysterious dancers on the ballroom floor.

Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut entered at once, large doors welcoming them into the atmosphere. Intimidating soldiers stood at attention around the perimeter, making them lift their mask and pat them down. Astrid had known that this would have happened, her dress material thicker and her weapons thin and light.

Astrid had told them the plan previously, so they had already spread out and began dancing with strangers.

Hiccup cocked his head. Something wasn't right. He turned to Astrid, bowing down and offering his hand, green eyes mischievous behind his mask. "May I have this dance, milady?"

She smiled, giving a small curtsey, blue eyes bright. "I would love to."

She took his hand and went towards the center, a new song playing.

The singer started whistling a familiar melody, the pair's head perking up as they recognized the tune. He smiled at her, bowing on the note. She reciprocated, eyes wide.

"_I'll swim and sail on savage seas…_"

Hiccup waltzed around her, Astrid imitating his actions, right hand on her skirt to lift it and left hand behind her back.

"_With ne'er a fear of drowning_."

They passed each other, backs almost pressed together.

"_And gladly ride the waves of life."_

Their hands entwined together before pulling away and stepping closer, arms crossed over and hands joined.

"_If you will marry me…_"

They let go, a pace apart.

"_No scorching sun nor freezing cold…_"

Hiccup took her hand and spun her, her skirt flowing beautifully as she turned.

"_Will stop me on my journey._"

She danced around him, curtseying again and meeting his eyes. They were shining.

"_If you will promise me your heart_…"

"And love me for eternity…" She sang softly, Hiccup's eyes widening in shock. She held her arm up, his meeting hers as they circled each other. "My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me…"

They switched arms, Hiccup chuckling in disbelief as she grinned and continued. "But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me."

"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry," he sang, their hands joined together as they danced. She laughed, "Oh, would you?"

"And I would keep you from all harm!" He knelt back as she jumped over his leg, coming back around and taking his other hand. "If you would stay beside me!"

He crossed his arms over her, her back against his chest. "I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry!" He let one of her hand go, letting her pull away for a moment, laughing with joy. "I only want your hand to hold!"

"I only want you near me!"

Their hands joined as they danced, in their own world, not caring for the stares. "To love and kiss, to sweetly hold, for the dancing and the dreaming! Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!"

They spun. "I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning, and gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me!" He grasped her by the waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning once more before placing her back down, laughing with her as the song finished with a dramatic note. The guests clapped, enjoying the performance of the pair.

"How-how do you know that song?" He asked, slightly out of breath. She chuckled.

"My brother taught me how to dance and wanted me to know this in case I'd actually marry," she said, grinning. "How do you know?"

"It was my mom and dad's wedding song," he admitted, eyes shining. "They loved to dance to it."

She laughed, heart filled with… with… happiness.

She hadn't felt that in a long time.

The scene was intimate and sentimental, a moment of bonding between the two of them as they stared into each others eyes.

Her earpiece beeped, and she pressed against the button, listening to the response.

"What is it?" He asked. She pursed her lips, suddenly guarded again.

"Just a report of the perimeter," she said. A woman tapped his shoulder, a pretty face and raven hair braided over her shoulder, asking for a dance. Glancing at Astrid, she nodded before turning away.

"I have a job to do," she whispered. Painfully, she turned away, heading for a table of food, where Fishlegs was waiting by.

She picked up a macaron and a small pavlova bite with raspberries, taking a bite. "Are all the exits covered?"

He nodded, then immediately looked doubtful. "I think… I'm sure, I guess. But…"

"Go check."

"Okay."

She finished her macaron, feeling a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, facing a stocky, tall man, a simple silver mask on his face.

"Would you like to dance?"

An eyebrow cocked, she accepted, taking his hand and joining the waltz.

"Where are you from?"

She knew that voice, that damned voice. But she couldnt place it. "I came with the Council of Berk."

"You seem to know that man you danced with?"

"An old colleague from meetings," she said dismissively. "Why do you ask?"

He spun her. "You two seemed to have known that dance well."

"I was well taught."

"Who taught you?"

"Someone I knew."

"Would you care to elaborate?"

She suddenly stopped. "I apologize, I am not comfortable with your questions." She glanced at the woman who was dancing with Hiccup. "Now, if you will excuse me."

She headed towards the pair, nodding almost imperceptably at her before smiling at Hiccup. "It's time."

He glanced up at the upper level, where a large, tank-like woman and a more lean, tall man sat, servants giving them flutes of drinks that he couldn't recognize. He sighed slightly, remembering the lessons his father had given to him ever since he was a kid.

_Don't give away anything if it could be used against you. Be diplomatic, and answer their questions without giving them what they want. Close those deal and make sure there are no loose strings_.

He gently put his hand on Astrid's shoulder. "Be careful."

She nodded grimly, before heading to a bathroom in the corner. Ruffnut was waiting there, keeping watch as she changed out.

She ditched her skirt, a leather one with spikes in its place. Deep blue-lavender leggings and combat boots, shirt loose and arm bracers. She pressed a button on her shoulder straps, unraveling into shoulder guards. She pulled on her hood, hiding her vibrant blonde hair and switched out her mask to her Valkyrie mask, a silver guard.

She lifted a tile in the corner, a deep hole revealing her bow and quiver, filled with silver arrows, and her utility belt she'd hidden the day before. Using a real gun would have caused havoc and could trace back to _her _gun. A bow was silent, deadly, and she _never _missed.

She went through the door, silently creeping in the shadows as she kept an eye on Hiccup. His posture was stiff as he stared at the General of the Reapers.

She searched for the blind spot in the cameras, squinting and finding the space in the rafters, which were large and thick, enough to hide her lithe form.

Her suit matched the color scheme, camoflauging her from the guests' eyes. She did a 360, making sure nobody was watching her. The Hall was extremely large, and there were many people dancing, the orchestra playing lively music as the Chiefs discussed.

She unravelled the rope attatched to her utility belt, a stopped on the end as she shot it up. It wrapped around the rafter and pulled against itself, holding firmly as she began climbing.

_Let the song last a couple more minutes,_ she prayed as she swung herself up, the rope pulling her as she pressed herself against the wall.

She pulled herself up on the rafters, putting away her rope as she crawled along the large platform. Hidden in the shadows, slight and silent, she unstrapped her bow and loaded an arrow, crouching and swuinting.

_Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale._ She concentrated on her aim, the Chief of the Reaper's head in her crosshairs. Dark hair, large brown eyes, a french cut beard. Composed, answering questions without truly telling them what they want.

She pulled the string back, her muscles straining as she lined the arrow with his head.

"I propose a toast!" The man suddenly stood, raising a glass in the air. Everybody turned and those who had a glass raised their own. Hiccup stood as well, eyebrows furrowing and eyes darting between the Chief and Astrid, who looked away from the scope and scowled.

"We are gathered here on the Isle of Berk to ratify a treaty, a symbol of peace between humans. Humans are capable of extraordinary things. Invention, cooperation, evolution. We can create. But we can also destroy. When greed and selfish needs intrude, the mind is clouded." He began pacing the small length of the balcony. Astrid cursed.

"Are you aware of the game of Maces and Talons?" A collective _yes_. "The game is meant to train chiefs and their decisiveness in the heat of the moment. And there is a significant piece, the Traitor." Astrid's eyes widened. "And we all know what happens to the traitor…" He casted a smug glance at the Valkyrie. Her hackles raised. There was no way he could see her. She was hundreds of meters away, hidden in the shadows. He couldn't have seen her!

_Shoot the goddamn arrow! _But for the first time, Astrid was frozen.

"The traitor… _always _dies."

He laughed as the crowd joined, albeit slightly confused.

"I would like to introduce our honorabe guest. The infamous Valkyrie!"


	11. THE BALL-- PART II

**CHAPTER 11: THE BALL— PART II**

Astrid had never felt fear clench her heart before.

Time seemed to slow as her mind went blank. Horror, shock, anger, terror— it was like she short-circuited.

_Oh, the irony. She felt betrayed because the man she betrayed betrayed her. _

Her body went into auto-pilot, and she released the arrow. It was weak and flimsy, the Chief catching it in his hand as he stared at her.

"My, my, what a surprise," he said mockingly as she shook her head, trying to get a hold of herself. Adrenaline was surging through her veins, heart beating incredibley fast as she tried to think of any way to make sure Hiccup got out of this alive.

_I am a fool. I should never have brought him here_.

Men came from the sides, coming on Hiccup as the young man tried to defend himself. There was no way he could fight them all.

He grabbed a chair and launched it at the first attacker, the wood breaking against the large man. He didn't look back, vaulting over the railing and grabbing the drapes, slowing his fall as he rolled to his feet.

The crowd was crazy, the Berk Guard guiding them to the exit. The flaming braziers were knocked to the ground, fire catching wildly. Hiccup had a moment of confusion.

_What happened to the rest of the Guard_? He thought. He grabbed a sword that hung from the wall as decoration, hoping the metal would last. _Where is Astrid? _

His question was answered when she landed right in front of him, notching an arrow and launching it into the man who was coming up behind him. She turned to him, blue eyes wild and terrified.

"The rest of the gang is already out. You need to go. Now!"

She swung her bow, catching another Reaper soldier's head between the limb and string, bringing him down and planting an arrow in his neck. Hiccup swung his sword at another attacker, clashing with his gun and casting him aside. "What about you?"

"This is my job!" She shouted. She slapped a gadget on her wrist, which extended into a shield. She took it off and gave it to Hiccup. "Go!"

She pushed Hiccup towards the exit as a stray arrow sliced her cheek. She grunted, blood oozing from the cut.

"Astrid!"

"Go!"

Someone grabbed his arm and slung him over the shoulder, carrying him out like a sack of flour. "NO!"

Astrid sighed in relief, clutching her wound. _Thank you, Fishlegs_.

"Quite a show, Valkyrie."

She turned, notching an arrow and aiming it towards the Chief of the Reapers. She scowled.

"Viggo, you bastard!" She spat. He raised an eyebrow.

"You wound me," he said. "I was not the first to double cross!"

"You knew. You planned this," she snarled, fire blazing around them. She resisted the urge to cough. "How?"

He smirked. "My dear, there was no change of plans."

She growled, releasing the arrow. He sidestepped, the head barely missing his eye. She grabbed the sword Hiccup had dropped as Viggo drew his own, charging at her.

She blocked as he jabbed at her chest. She swung her sword as he backstepped, backswinging and slashing his knee. He grunted, swinging against as she blocked. He spun his sword and hit her in the cheekbone with the hilt. She fell back, losing her sword and immediately grabbing her bow as his blade aimed for her chest, blocking the blade with the limb.

She grunted with exertion, his bodyweight pressing the sword closer and closer to her torso, his leg crushing her knee. She grabbed the pin in her hair and flicked her wrist, the blade stretching out as she stabbed his side.

He fell to the side as she shoved him away, breathing hard as she unsheathed a knife, raising it as she prepared to stab him.

_He's the enemy. He's the enemy. He's the enemy._

He laughed. Despite his stabwound, he had the energy to _laugh_.

"So young," he said mockingly, face scrunching as he jerked in pain. She tensed, unsure of where he was going. "So ignorant."

"Where is he?" She snarled. "You promised, didn't you?"

"You had sworn as well." He smirked. "Double-crossing fool."

"You are no better," she sneered. "Goodbye."

She raised her knife again, until he began laughing again. "You really don't understand? I _know _where your brother is."

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh, yeah? How do I know you're not lying?"

"I am no liar. Between the two of us, I had never said false."

She scowled.

"Outcast."

"What?"

He laughed again, kicking her feet from under her. She landed on her side, rolling to her feet and raising her knife. He was gone.

Four different soldiers surrounded her, ready to jump her.

Breathing hard, she reached into her belt, grabbing a smoke bomb and throwing it down. She unravelled her grapple and launched it to the rafter above her, which pulled her up fast.

She notched two arrows at once, launching them at the guards. She shot two again.

She drew back another arrow, eyes scanning the ground below her. Dead bodies littered the area, the smoke fading into the air.

_Where was Viggo?_

She smashed a nearby window open and carefully climbed onto the roof, seeing multiple vehicles load into the parking lot and releasing soldiers. She slouched over, her heart slowing slightly.

They're safe. And that was all that mattered.

She clutched her necklace, thoughts warring between her brother and Hiccup. She didn't win. She _failed_. Her pathetic plan didn't work, Hiccup almost got hurt.

Hiccup almost got hurt. Because of _her_.

Her ear piece beeped again. She pressed against the button. "Valkyrie."

"_It's Heather. Where are you?_"

She nearly sighed aloud. "I'm still here, trying to come up with a plan. Is everybody safe?"

"_Yes. Though your man is a bit bitter._"

"He is not… _my man_. Get to the Safe Place. I need to find out how Viggo found out about our plan."

"_He found out_?"

"Somehow. I'll meet you there."

"_Stay safe_."

She responded with a grunt, fishing her gadget from her belt, seeing the tracker placed on the truck on her GPS.

_Stay safe_.

* * *

Hiccup remained silent as Heather drove on the abandoned road, different emotions warring in his heart. Anger for Astrid and Fishlegs carrying him away from the fight, then guilt for being angry. Confusion, utter _confusion_. And _betrayal_. Astrid didn't tell him the truth. Something was wrong.

But he worried for her safety. She was left to fight them alone, and goddammit, he could've _helped_.

Did she get hurt? Captured? _Killed_?

His heart raced as he thought about the future without Astrid. Not seeing her everyday, talking to her, spending time with her, training. A world without Astrid…

Heather's eyes focused on the road, speeding dangerously as the SUV went over the uneven surface. She pulled out her communication device, flicking to her contacts and thumbing the screen and bringing it to her ear.

"It's Heather," she said. "Where are you?" Hiccup glanced at her, slightly curious and relieved. _She's okay_.

She paused for a minute, the nodded. "Yes. Though your man is a bit bitter."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something indignant, but closed it quickly.

"He found out?" Another pause. "Stay safe."

Hiccup asked, "Who found out?"

Heather pursed her lips. "I… It's not for me to say. Astrid has to tell you herself."

"Why can't you just tell us?" Tuffnut asked. "Are you a spy?"

"A mole in our group?" Ruffnut asked.

"A traitor in our troupe!" Tuffnut exclaimed. Snotlout groaned.

"No, just let it be." He said, uncharacteristically sardonic. "Let me get my beauty rest!"

Hiccup scowled, staring straight ahead. He needed to find out.

An hour later, they were deep into the woods, the moon providing little light as they pulled into the front of a cabin. The wood was new and the door was made of iron, various odd, mishaped structures surrounding the area.

"Be careful," Heather said as the gang got out of the car. "It's rigged with traps."

She took out her device and called someone, speaking into the mic. "Dagur, it's me. I have some guests."

The door opened, revealing a tall, buff man, donning a sleaveless shirt and pants, multiple tattoos covering his arms and on his face, cropped red hair. "Sis?"

"Hey," she said, grabbing a camoflauge sheet from the trunk and throwing it over the jeep, covering it and heading towards the door, walking in an eccentric pattern. The man—Dagur—stepped to the side, allowing her entry. He eyed the others, but Heather placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They need our help," she told him. "I'll explain."

He nodded, grabbing a remote and flicking a lever. "Traps are disabled. Come inside."

Hiccup and the others walked up the stairs, heading inside.

The open floor plan was clean and organized, the walls lined with weapons around the furnitures, a large TV and a monitor set that showed security footage around the house and the woods.

"Make yourself at home," he said. "Heather?"

She nodded, and began explaining the whole scene at the Ball as they prepared a dinner. The others explored the first floor, marveling at the different assortment of weapons.

Hiccup stopped at a bookshelf, which had a picture of what seemed to be Heather, Dagur, and Astrid, but younger. Astrid had her classic smirk while Dagur had Heather on his shoudlers, both laughing in a captured moment of happiness.

"That was when Astrid reunited us," Heather said from behind him. He jumped.

"Reunited?"

She nodded. "When I was younger, I was separated from Dagur and fought against him when Berserkers and Peacables were at war. Astrid was a double agent, and found out Dagur was my brother. There was a moment of peace, and even though I initially hated him, he protected me. He's my brother."

Hiccup smiled thoughtfully. "You guys are really close."

"We're family."

A buzzer went off, scaring everybody. Dagur grabbed a gun and went to the door, looking through the peephole and heading outside.

Heather followed, Hiccup close behind. They saw a motorcycle coming in outside, coming to a stop next to the jeep. The figure donned a helmet, covering her face.

"Reveal your face or I'll shoot you where you stand!" Dagur threatened, raising his gun.

"Relax, Dag, it's me." The rider pulled of her helmet, revealing a bruised, bloody, beautiful face. Astrid.

"Asty!" He turned off the traps again and ran down the steps, Heather in his wake as the two Berserkers embraced the girl. She winced slightly, returning the embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Heather said. Hiccup came down the stairs.

Astrid's eyes shone with anxiety as she met Hiccup's green ones, but he wrapped her in a tight embrace. Stunned, she hugged him back, feeling tears prick at the back of her eyes.

She knew he knew she lied to him. But he still hugged her.

"You scared me," he said, voice thick. "Never do that again."

She nodded, giving a watery smile. "I promise. I'm sorry. I'll explain everything…"

Her eyes rolled back as she collapsed.

"Astrid!" Hiccup caught her before she hit the ground, picking her up bridal style. He looked at Dagur, worry in his eyes.

"If it was as bad as Heather said, no wonder why she passed out," he said. "She'll be fine. Let's go inside."

Hiccup nodded, carrying Astrid up the stairs and into the house.

_She's okay_, he thought.


	12. Debt

**CHAPTER 12: DEBT**

_Failure. Failure. Failure._

She gasped for breath, trying to get to her senses. She looked around her, confused. The back wall was lined with mirrors, reflecting the sunlight into her eyes. The ground below her was cold and hard. She looked down and scowled. Her hands were bleeding.

_You'll never be enough. _

"Hiccup!" What was wrong with her voice? "Hiccup!"

She got to her feet, and finally saw herself in the mirror.

Her face was nearly unrecognizable, blood streaming down from an open wound on her forehead. Her hair was a nest, out of her usual braid. Her clothes were in tatters. She nearly flinched at the sight of her.

_Astrid…_

Wait. She knew that voice. "Thuggory?"

_Astrid._

She looked around wildly. The room was spinning too fast. What was happening. Where was she. Where was the threat. Where was Thuggory.

She heard footsteps. A breath on her neck. Something's not right. She immediately scrambled backwards. She couldn't see. Why couldn't she see.

A high-pitched ringing pierced through her ear. She clutched her head, a nova of pain washing over her. What was happening to her.

She looked up, hearing footsteps. Aurburn hair, blue eyes that mirrored her own, body built like a tank.

"Thug?" She reached out her hand. "THUG!"

But his image was blurry. She squinted, worried her eyesight was lost. But her surroundings were as clear as glass.

She tried to stand up, but it was like a weight was on her shoulders, as heavy as the sky. She struggled, crying out as she fell again.

"THUG!" She reached out to him, but it was as if he was made of air. He wasn't… real.

He was walking away. _No no no no no no no no. _

She tried standing, but she looked down. She was in her battle attire, except it was in tatters. Parts of her armor was missing, char marks marring the metal.

Her legs were swiped from under her, her head slamming against the hard floor as she fell. She looked up.

The General towered over her, laughing as the ballroom was engulfed in flames. She scrambled backwards. "It's not real, it's not real…" The General grabbed her axe, raising it high above his head. She couldn't move. She was frozen. _Again_. She raised her arms to protect her face.

He swung down.

She gasped, bolting upright and clutching her neck, making sure her head was there. Breathing harshly, she took in her surroundings.

The room was mostly dark, metal shudders covering the window, but the clock said it was closer to three in the morning. She was on a simple cot, and she could make out the outlines of her armor. There was a couch in the corner, where her weapons lied. She heard steady breathing next to her, and she looked down, seeing a mop of russet hair.

"Hiccup?" She whispered. His head lifted, eyes popping wide open. She tensed, thinking he'd attack her. Yell at her. She'd never felt so weak. But she felt a warmth embracing her, arms around her.

"Oh, thank Thor you're okay," he breathed, hugging her close. She didn't return the gesture, but he was okay with it. He knew she wasn't completely comfortable.

He pulled back, before lightly punching her in the shoulder. "You scared me."

She bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

She kept her eyes on the bed, too afraid to look him in the eye. She's glared at terrorists and watched them burn, but she was unable to bring herself to make eye contact with her… friend. "I betrayed you. I put you and your friends in danger."

"Astrid, look at me." She slowly met his eyes, which were lined with tears. She raised her eyebrows confused. "I forgive you."

"Don't pity me."

"Astrid, I really do."

She looked away, playing with her necklace pendant, a silver anchor. "Where I'm from, forgiveness is nonexistent. It's discipline."

"Well, here, we forgive our friends." He placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am a little miffed. And sort of hurt. And maybe a tad bit annoyed. But I forgive you."

"I lied to you and I betrayed you. I nearly got you killed." She sighed, looking up at him. "I owe you."

"But-"

"Nope."

He sighed in exasperation. "Fineeee. But I'm… _really _confused. Can you explain?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay." She stood up, avoiding putting weight on her left knee as she reached for her battle axe. She lifted the handle easily, knowing every part of her favorite weapon. The cool metal, the scar right next to the grip where the leather was wearing out. The engraved signature, the name.

Magnus.

She spun it in her palm, tossing it between her hands while trying to collect her thoughts. "I've been in Helheim for as long as I can remember, training to be an agent. My parents died in the war. I didn't have any other friends. I only had Magnus. "

He vaguely remembered him. His biography was shorter than all of the other agents.

"He had to go on a mission into the Beyond. Classified. But he never came back. He's missing."

She carressed the cool metal of the blade, a ghost of a smile on her lips. Hiccup watched her, waiting with bated breath as she inhaled deeply, wondering what in the world would drive her to do… all of this. But he had a slight idea.

"Before I met you, I was willing to go follow orders. But in the time I spent with you, I learned what it's like to have a friend." She gripped her axe. "It's been difficult, trying to choose you or Magnus. But I know that if he was right next to me, he'd rather die than let someone else suffer, who wasn't involved in the first place."

"Why Viggo?" Hiccup blurted out. "Why me?"

Astrid smirked. "I wasn't lying before. Power. Originally, you were going to be assassinated, but the plan changed. You were meant to be kidnapped that day, Hiccup. Taken captive, your dad would be powerless to do anything. He'd do anything for his son. And with control over him, would be control over you army. And with that… the Reapers can rule the world."

Hiccup sat back, imagining the chaos that would mean for the Archipelago. "If Viggo would be that powerful-"

"It's not Viggo." Astrid interrupted. "It's someone else. I don't know who, but that's our next step. Right now, we have to get you somewhere safe, off of the face of the world."

"Waitwaitwaitwait," Hiccup said, standing up. "If I was a target, why would you still let me go to the ball."

She looked at him, and for the first time, her eyes shone with the smallest emotion- fear.

"Viggo knows where my brother is." Astrid said, her voice unsteady. "If I didn't bring you, he'd kill Magnus. He'd kill my brother .


	13. Partings and Promises

**CHAPTER 13: PARTINGS AND PROMISES**

Hiccup stood aghast, trying to find the right words to say. Comfort doesn't work with Astrid. Neither would false hope. So they need a plan.

"So we find him first," he said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Did Viggo give any clue as to where he'd be?"

Astrid gently laid her axe on the couch and started pacing. "Viggo had spat _Outcast _at me in the midst of our battle. But Magnus had gone into the Beyond."

"Well, Outcast Island is on the path there." Hiccup mentioned.

"The prison filled with terrorists." When Hiccup looked surprised that she'd known that, since most people don't even know the island existed. "I threw some of those terrorists in the cell myself. But Magnus wasn't there."

"It's a start, but let's ask Dagur." Hiccup suggested, opening the door. Astrid nodded, walking with a slight limp towards the living room.

Heather saw that her friend was awake, standing up and rushing forward to hug her. Astrid patted her back and pressed her forearm to Dagur's raised one. Hiccup smiled at him, doing the same with Dagur and Heather.

Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs immediately surged forward, enveloping both of them in a group hug, the latter feeling surprised as new people came in contact with her.

"I made breakfast," Heather announced, gesturing to the plates of food. Muffins, filled omlettes, fried rice, yak chops filled the room with a wonderful aroma.

"Thank you," Hiccup and Astrid said simultaneously, the both of them taking their seats. They plated their food, and Astrid tucked in, not realizing how hungry she was.

"How long was I out?" She asked.

"Three days," Dagur said.

"They were pretty uneventful," Tuffnut said in a bored tone. "We weren't allowed out past the yard."

"Either that or get kidnapped," Fishlegs pointed out.

"They won't be able to handle me," Snotlout boasted. Heather rolled her eyes, obviously the subject of his affection while Astrid was out. He looked at Astrid. "How ya feeling, Ast?"

She felt shocked by his sudden sincerity. "Dreadful, but fine," she answered honestly. She took a bite of a yak chop before saying, "Do you know anything about where Magnus could be?"

Dagur paused, staring at his plate as he jogged through his memory. "I don't know exactly where he is, but I know he's near the Border."

"The Border of what?" Snotlout asked.

"Has to be really thick if you get lost in it," Tuffnut said in a wonder.

"Thicker than Snotlout's skull?" Ruffnut asked.

"Sister, nothing is thicker than that."

Snotlout grumbled.

"Why would he be near the Border?" Heather asked, taking a bite of her muffin.

"Oh! The Border is said to be created by Odin and Thor themselves, trying to separate greedy humans from the most precious creatures," Fishlegs supplied. "It's said that dragons are on the other side. In the Beyond."

"And the Border is the only place where Helheim's transportation system doesn't reach," Hiccup said. "If he were to leave, we'd know. He wouldn't be missing."

"So that's the answer, then." Heather said. "We go to Outcast Island."

"No." Dagur said firmly. "Viggo is most likely going to try and hunt Hiccup down."

Astrid bit her lip. "He said that it was _planned_. He _knew _I would betray him. Bastard's always a step ahead."

"Then we need to have him lose the leverage." Hiccup said. "We need to find Astrid's brother. Dad can defend Berk while we're gone."

"Hiccup, you have to go back." Fishlegs said gently. "Your Dad needs you. He's still on bedrest"

"So we have to split up," Astrid said with finality. "I'll go find my brother. You guys prepare for war."

Hiccup immediately protested. "Wh-What? No!"

"If you come with me, you'll be surrounded by the most deadly people in the Archipelago, do you _really _want to risk it?" Astrid countered. "I can take care of myself. I can't be worried about someone else."

Under the table, she gripped his hand. He nodded.

"When do we leave?" Dagur asked.

"Sundown," Astrid said immediately, and everybody responded with a resounding _NO_. She blinked, slightly annoyed.

"Astrid, when you came back, you passed out," Heather told her. "I examined you. Your knee isn't even fully healed. You need to rest."

"You can leave on Friday, in three days, at first light," Dagur said, helping them clean up. "Christmas Eve, a bunch of people to take cover behind."

Hiccup joined. "And have you seen the news?"

"She's been unconscious, idiot," Snotlout reminded him.

"Could you hear us while you were asleep?" Tuffnut asked. "That'd be so cool!"

She cringed, remembering her nightmare. "Nope. But I agree, it would be cool."

Hiccup went to the living room, coming back with a tablet and handing it to her.

She read the article headline: _**TERRORIST ATTACK AT MASQUERADE BALL. VALKYRIE SIGHTED. **_

_On December 21st, at approximately 7:02 in the evening, the celebration of a truce between the Reapers and the Hooligans was quickly interrupted. In a turn of events, the Valkyrie was spotted, attempting to kill Chief Viggo. It appeared as though Reapers were prepared to ambush. No information has been denied nor confirmed. _

A photo of the Valkyrie was shown on the side, only slightly blurred. But her blue eyes shone behind her mask.

She handed him back the tablet, a headache assaulting her head as she took a drink of water. Heather gave her some Advil, noticing her discomfort, and Astrid nodded, taking three capsules and gulping it down with water.

She went to Hiccup, who was sitting on top of the futon, watching the news. She asked, "What do you know about dragons?"

Hiccup scratched his chin, trying to think. "Gobber always told me that there were some beyond the border. A thousand years ago, they probably existed, but Hunters killed them all."

"Do you believe it?" She asked seriously.

"I could." He shrugged. "When I was younger, my dad would take me fishing, but I'd get distracted and hunt for trolls."

She scowled slightly. "Trolls don't exist."

"You never know!"

She chuckled. "If there are dragons, then I think Viggo's after them. With that, he could become the richest man alive."

"He could cause some serious damage," Hiccup said gravely.

"Worse," she said. "His employer is greedy and ruthless. His goal? Ruling the world." She scoffed slightly. "I can't believe I think that dragons are real."

"You never know!" Hiccup said.

"Is it worth the risk of finding them before Drago does?" Astrid asked, concerned but not aggressive. "They're mythical creatures. My brother went on an authorized mission and now he's missing!"

"We don't know if it's because of the dragons." He said, trying to calm her down. "We don't even know if there are dragons. But if they exist, we have to find them before Drago. He'll weaponize them."

She pursed her lips. "I'll ask my brother about it."

He nodded, knowing she'd made up her mind and wouldn't change it. She walked back to the guest room, her limp slightly slowing her down. Hiccup immediately ducked under her arm, bearing some of her weight to ease her pain.

She gave him a look that said _seriously? _but smiled, letting him go once they reached the door. She closed it on him, heading her bed to rest.

Her beautiful smile was engrained into his memory as he went to his own room.

Dagur and Heather smiled at each other. "Do you think it's safe for them to be together?" Dagur asked worriedly.

"Maybe it's not the wisest," Heather said. "But if anybody will survive together, it'll be those two.

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid spent two days resting, until both grew restless and needed something physical to do. Her knee healed quickly, but she didn't dare run outside, knowing that she could be captured in a snap.

They ended up in the garage, where Dagur coached Hiccup while sparring Astrid. While Astrid knew all styles of fighting, Hiccup lacked knowledge of how Berserkers fought.

Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut occasionally joined in, only to have their asses handed to them by Astrid.

"You're going too slow," Dagur criticized after Astrid had thrown Hiccup over her shoulder when he attempted to attack. "And you're showing your next move. Be unreadable."

"I can't even… read that sign… vision's spinning."

Astrid smiled slightly, saying, "Okay, I think we're done for the day. I'm going in your backyard to practice."

"I'll spar with Hiccy," Dagur said. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

Hiccup groaned internally. "Pain. Love it!"

Astrid grabbed her bow and arrow, heading out to Dagur's backyard, which was sealed off with barbed wire fence, and a clear bullet proof barrier that went up twenty feet high. Glass and a net sealed it off.

_I appreciate his paranoia_, Astrid thought as she strapped on her quiver, notching an arrow and aiming for the rope of a sandbag at the edge of the lawn. Rolling over her shoulder, she kneeled and shot a dummy behind a tree in the eye. Knocking three arrows, she shot a row of clay balls hanging on a rope, nailing to a wood board right behind it. She shot a small apple out of the tree, cutting it off by the stem and catching it gently in her gloved hand.

"Cut a couple more, and I can make a pie," Heather said from behind her. Astrid smiled, tossing it to her. "I'm not joking, I'm making some tonight."

"Oh, great." She set her bow down. "I love your cooking and baking. Your culinary skills are amazing."

"Not as great as your weaponry skills," Heather noted, taking in the arrows stuck in specific places as Astrid pulled them out. "Is there any weapon you're not good at?"

"Definitely your double-headed axe," Astrid responded, placing her arrows back in the quiver.

"Only because you rarely practice with it, and yet you're just as good as me." Heather praised. "So what's the plan?"

Astrid sighed. "I'm flying to Vitihug, where there's a small naval base. I can commandeer one of the smaller ships, and take it to Outcast."

"Aren't flights supposed to have a two week advance?" Heather inquired.

"I'm more of an… exceptance." Astrid shrugged. "Being the Valkyrie has its perks."

Heather smiled, leaving her alone. But Astrid couldn't… something was wrong with her smile. It was almost fake.

She pursed her lips, gripping her bow tighter as she headed inside. The sun was settling in the horizon. She'd have to leave soon.

_Back to Helheim, _she thought to herself.

* * *

Astrid was taking the bullet proof jeep, placing her gear in the passenger seat and slamming the door, seeing the Gang, all there to say goodbye.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were crying, wrapping her in a "Thorston Sandwhich." She shook Snotlout's and Fishlegs' hands, wishing them well.

Hiccup lingered, playing with his hands.

She smirked. "Didn't you come to say goodbye?"

"Good-goodbye?" Hiccup stammered. "This isn't goodbye."

"Hiccup," she said, heart heavy. A weight that wasn't there before. "The mission was fake. I have a duty to protect the Archipelago. I can't stay here. You'll be in danger."

"I'll be in danger either way," he said without thinking. "That sounded wrong. I mean, I'd rather be with you, in danger, than be alone." He cringed and face palmed. "I…"

A lump formed in her throat.

"I want to be with you," he breathed.

"Don't, please," Astrid said tightly, trying to keep her composure. "I don't know if I'll come back. I don't know, so please. I've never been with someone, I've never… _felt _for anybody like I do for you." She took a shaky breath. "I can't… please don't make this harder."

"I don't want to," he said. "But I can't just let you go without… _some _kind of… promise?"

She bit her lip, thinking about it. She took off her necklace, placing it over his head and letting the anchor rest on his sternum. "My father was a sailor. He gave this to me before deployment. He never came back."

Hiccup stood there, shocked. In the month he spent with her, she'd never mentioned her parents. She doesn't even know her last name.

"You have a small part of my history, of my time," she said, smiling up at him. She rested her hands on his shoulders, unsure of what to do. "Now you're a part of it too."

"Promise me," he said in a rush, afraid she might stop him. "In-In a _year_, we meet in front of that cafe, the Archipelago cafe. December- Winter Solstice. Eighteen-hundred."

His heart filled with love. With sudden courage, he surged forward, kissing her cheek and smiling lovingly at her.

Her eyes were wide with shock, and his own did the same when he realized what he did.

"Oh! Gods!" He face palmed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't- I don't want you to feel forced, or anything, I just- I-"

"Hiccup," she said, slightly exasperated, but with joy as she grinned. "It's okay." She pulled him into a hug, savoring his warmth.

She'd never been the first to initiate a hug.

He shared the embrace, pulling her as close as possible, breathing in her scent. _Like the ocean. _He wanted this moment in time to freeze, to stay with her, just like that. Being with her, hugging her, with no danger.

_But we both know she needs to leave, _Hiccup thought sadly. She pulled back, smiling at him. "Was that you first kiss?"

He immediately blushed bright red. "N-No! Not technically! Just on the cheek!"

She laughed, and he memorized the rare, musical sound. He committed her to memory. Her tall, athletic, lithe build. Her tanned, scarred skin. The freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her thin, soft pink lips, that quirk up into a small smile that was so enchanting. Her bright, golden hair that was pulled back in her signature, intricate braid. Her eyes, so blue when she's calm, but stormy when she's angry. Steely with determination.

Her name. Astrid. Divine beauty and strength.

But when she's around him, alone, they were calm.

She sighed, straightening her shoulders and stiffening her upper lip. She'll miss his sarcasm, his compassion, his bravery. The way he stuttered when he was nervous. The way he gestured wildly with his hands when he talked about something he was excited and passionate about. His antics while watching a movie with her. His determination to win a spar with her. His protective, kind, forgiving soul.

She felt her heart break as he walked her to the driver's side, opening the door for her as she slid in, turning on the ignition. She breathed in deeply, glancing at her friend one last time. She can see the Gang in her peripheral, but she focused on those green eyes one last time before turning away, pushing on the accelerator and heading down the road. She stared at Hiccup in her rearview mirror until he became a small dot in the distance.

She allowed a shaky breath to escape as tears streamed down her face. She wiped them away with her sleeve, cursing herself for feeling so weak. But she allowed herself to smile as she knew she would forever cherish the month she spent with Hiccup Horrendous Haddock.

The boy she didn't think she'd ever see again.


End file.
